


Tailypo, Tailypo... Who Has Got My Tailypo?

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny tags along, Cabin, F/M, Hunting trip, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sam is a butt, as always when it comes to Benny, old myth, tailypo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: The Winchesters head out on a hunt for a monster that haunted your childhood. Your brothers leave you and Benny behind to research while they track the beast...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honey Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244207) by d0gss. 



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Slightly based on "Honey Veins" by d0gss

* * *

 

You stumbled out of your bedroom at the bunker and saw a very familiar face sitting at the kitchen table with your brothers “Benny!” You squealed and ran up to him, throwing your arms around him. He wrapped you in a tight bear hug, just as had become accustomed with the two of you. Dean had no idea that the two of you had kissed the night he’d benched you from hunting while on the case in Benny’s home town. He still thought you just enjoyed the vampire’s company the same as he did, or was in denial (more likely the second one). Sam could tell, that you were closer than “just friends” as you always told him, or you were quickly headed that way. Whenever he’d confront you about always texting or calling Benny, you would laugh it off telling him it was nice to have contact with people other than the two of them for a change.

 

You scampered back to your room slipping into real clothes, ones that weren’t Dean’s old basketball shorts and your dad’s Rolling Stones tee shirt, you even brushed down all the loose strands when you tied your hair into its usual ponytail. Back in the kitchen, you poured yourself a cup of coffee and claimed the spot beside your favorite, and only, vampire. He had dropped by for a visit and Dean had convinced him to join you on the latest case. “Oblivious” to your feelings for Benny, and vice versa, he had convinced him by using you as the deciding factor. “Come on man, You should come with us. Mary’ll be stayin’ at the cabin doin’ research, you should keep her company, her freakin’ everything lights up when she sees you.” Shortly after he’d said that, you had come running in, throwing your arms around Benny, and further proving his point.

 

Benny eventually agreed to go and your eyes caught Sam’s, they were filled with a burning hate that was directed at Benny. You kicked him under the table, hard enough to draw his attention to you. You scowled and raised an eyebrow at him, saying ‘knock off your shit.’ without speaking. “So Baby Sis, I stumped Sammy but you’re an even bigger nerd. Name a monster that takes animals tails and slaughters any human in it’s path.”

 

Your face went pale, and Benny could sense your blood pump a little faster. “Uh, I… No, I can only think of one, and I don’t even know if it’s real.”

 

“I dug around a little and it sounded like an animal creature, not a human.”

 

You exhaled, taking in a mouthful of coffee, your eyes darting from brother to brother, and then to Benny. He smiled softly and pressed a hand low enough to your back that it still calmed you, but Sam wouldn’t be able to see the gesture. “Dad told me about it when I was like seven. Remember when he took us on that wendigo hunt over in the Appalachians?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah, Dean and I went to get dinner and you were scared to death when we got back to the room. You clung to Dean’s leg until you finally fell asleep.”

 

Benny chuckled lovingly at your expense, and you blushed “Thanks for the details, Sam… While you guys were gone, Dad tried to put my to bed since it was so late. But when I asked for a bedtime story, he told me about this thing called Tailypo. That’s why I was scared to death when you got back.”

 

“Dad never mentioned it to me, what the hell is it?”

 

“It’s a big demon-cat thing that lives in the Appalachian mountains. It’s usually the size of a dog, it has either yellow eyes or red eyes, pointy ears and a really long tail. Dad said it kinda looks like a bobcat sometimes because of its ears, and it has dark fur so you can’t see it at night… You guys don’t think it’s real do you?”

 

“Could be, but it doesn’t fit the region. This thing has been hittin’ places by Rufus’s cabin.”

 

“Bobby and Rufus hunted that Okami, and we hunted a Chupacabra in Utah. Creatures migrate, not that I’m in any way trying to persuade us to go on this hunt.”

 

Sam grabbed his laptop and began searching the internet. “Found it, Tailypo is a creature of North American folklore. Though the story is varied between versions, and no one knows it’s true origin due to its history of being passed down orally, Tailypo is always told to have the ability of human speech and repeats it’s well-known phrase three times. Tailypo, Tail--”

 

“No!”, you whined, putting your hands over your ears, “Don’t say it, it creeps me out… Do I have to go with you guys? I mean, someone should really stay to look after the bunker.”

 

“You’re going, Kiddo. Don’t worry, you’ll have me and Sammy, and Benny’s gonna come with us. You and him can stay at Rufus’s cabin while we go hunt the thing.”

 

“Benny’s going?” A smile broke out across your face before you could stop it, and Sam rolled his eyes.

 

...

 

Dean and Sam packed the impala, while you went around gathering clothes and other needed items into everyone's duffle bags. When it was time to head out, you waited until Sam had gone back inside to check that everything was in place, and begged Dean to let you ride with Benny. “I was just thinking since he doesn’t know the way to Rufus’s cabin, and what if we get separated at a stoplight, or he has to stop somewhere for some reason. It’d be a better plan to have one of us ride with him, and we both know Sam won’t do it, and you need to drive Baby to make sure she’s safe.” You finished with an innocent smile, and Dean caved. Your smile, and pouty bottom lip were just as effective as Sam’s puppy dog eyes.

 

“Alright, alright, stop with the bottom lip. Go ask Benny though, He might not want any company.” You skipped over to Benny’s truck and around the back where he was checking his cooler.

 

“Hi.” You chirped.

 

‘Hey, Little Chère, what’s on your mind?” He purred.

 

“I asked Dean if I could ride with you, just in case you have trouble finding the cabin, he said to ask you ‘cause you might not want company.”

 

He shut the back door of his small camper, and his eyes searched around for Sam, “Come here, beautiful.” He slipped his hand beneath your hair, and pulled you close, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I think it’d be best you keep me company, just so I don’t get lost on the way.” You went to transfer your bag from the impala to Benny’s truck, and he helped you climb into the high seat.

 

The ride in benny’s truck was pleasant, apart from feeling Sam’s eyes on you the whole way. Every time you neared the impala enough to see her rearview mirror, you could see Sam staring intently at you and Benny. When you got onto the open roads, Benny would fall back a bit and ‘accidently’ let a few cars slip in between you and your brothers. After a couple hours, you texted Dean’s phone and from the message you received, you knew Sam had responded.

 

**_Hey, I’m thirsty and Benny needs to fill the tank. Stopping at a gas station, we’ll catch up in a bit.  :)_ **

 

**Great… You know there is a seat besides the middle seat. You could move over an inch.**

 

**_Stop being such an ass Sam._ **

 

You huffed and shook your head, “Ever’thing alright, Darlin’?”

 

“Sam’s being an ass. Don’t worry about it.” You unbuckled as he pulled up to the pump, and grabbed your wallet. Inside the store you grabbed some junk food, sour candy, and liter bottle of water.

 

While you and Benny were stopped, the impala continued down the road and was filled with an awkward silence. Dean first tried to drown it out with music, when that didn’t work, he killed the radio. “What’s wrong with you, you’ve been pouting since we left the bunker.”

 

“I can’t believe you let Mary ride with him.”

 

“She wanted to. I don’t see the big friggin’ deal. You need to get this stick outta your ass, Benny’s a good guy.”

 

“Yeah, one that’s trying to- to have his way with our little sister. Are you really that stupid?”

 

“So she gets happy when she sees him, poor kid’s been stuck with us her whole life.”

 

“Jesus Dean, why do think when she runs away she always runs to him.”

 

Dean already knew everything Sam was saying and he couldn’t deny it anymore. “Fine, so she has a thing for him. Benny won’t do anything though, at least nothin’ bad.”

 

It had been snowing fairly hard near the cabin, and Baby could hardly make it up the road. When you and Benny caught up, the boys were already at the cabin and had gotten things set up, all except a fire. You headed up the porch stairs and threw your bag on the floor next to the couch. Dean came in from the back and shrugged off his jacket. “Alright, good news and bad news. Good news, a tree fell out back and it’s still dry enough to burn. Bad news, there’s no running water.”

 

“That’s okay, we can get water from the river. As long as the stove works, we can boil the water and drink it once it cools.”

 

“Sam, we should head out before it gets too dark, try and find that cabin. It’s about a mile away, we’ll take walkies just in case something happens with our phones.” He hugged you tightly and kissed the top of your head. “Stay safe, Kiddo.”

 

“Yeah, you too.”

 

Sam hugged you and leaned in close to whisper in your ear, “Don’t be stupid.” You shoved him off and forced a smile.

 

**“Bye, Sam.”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Thank you so much to all that read "In Alpha's arms", I never imagined the hit count would climb so fast.  
> XOXO ~ SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
> 
> Enjoy chapter two :)

* * *

 

Benny piled wood and kindling into the stone fireplace of Rufus’s old hunting cabin. Since Bobby's death it had become badly deteriorated and every square inch had to be warded again. Sam and Dean had gone out to search for the other cabin, hunting Tailypo along the way, and had yet to check in. You came in from warding the place, paint pens and spray cans in hand. “Dear God, It’s freezing out there. The snow is at least three feet high, if not more… How’s the fire coming?”

 

He turned to see your smiling face, and couldn’t help smile himself. “Fire’s started, should get roarin’ pretty good here in a bit.” He rose to his feet, rubbing his hands together to dust the sawdust and dirt from them. “Have ya heard from Dean?”

 

“No, the snow knocked out phone service and I can’t get him over the walkies. They probably have the damn thing turned off.” You shrugged off your wet jacket, and sighed, “I don’t know how long those wardings will last, the walls were all pretty wet from the snow.”

 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, Suga’. Come on and warm up by this fire I slaved over.”

 

You laughed, and curled up on the couch next to Benny, allowing him to wrap his arm around your shoulder. “Ya know, if we weren’t hunting one of the creepiest things ever from my childhood, this could be kind of romantic.”

 

He pulled you tighter, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead and toying with the tips of your long hair. “It’d be nice to get away after this. Go to an actual cabin.” His eyes danced to the arsenal of weapons and the wall of strange spell ingredients, making you laugh again.

 

“What, an old hunting cabin in the backwoods of Montana isn’t romantic enough for you?”

 

“Not under these circumstances.” He kissed you again and moved to stare out the window. You could tell right away that something wasn’t right with him and followed him to the window, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head against his back.

 

“You okay?”

 

His large hands covered yours and he forced a smile, “Don’t you worry about me, Sugar.”

 

…

 

You got a call over the walkies about a half hour later, and they conveyed that there had been no luck in finding the creature, but they were safe in the cabin. They asked how you and Benny were holding up and you told them you were both fine, and that Benny had gone to the truck to get his cooler. They were silent for a little after that but quickly the short conversation sparked back up. “You promise you’re okay?” Sam’s voice asked over the static of the cheap walkies.

 

“If you’re talking about Benny, yeah I’m fine. I know you worry about your little sister, but I’m kinda sick of you asking me questions like that.” Your tone was sharper that you intended, but the words were honest.

 

“I know, I just… worry.”

 

“Well, stop it.” You jokingly scolded, laughing a little to let him know you weren’t too serious. “I’m a big girl, and Benny’s a good guy. Dean and I both trust him, and you’ve never been given a single reason not to like him. Plus, you two are the ones hunting a psycho demon-cat.”

 

You heard the other end go dead and the sound lit up once every few seconds, the boys were most likely arguing and the walkie was caught in the middle.

 

“Hey kiddo”, You could hear the smile in Dean’s voice. “You and Benny keep each other alive, and we’ll call you again if we need somethin’.”

 

“Got it. Love you guys.”

 

“Back at ya.” Dean chirped just as Benny came back through the door. He strolled into the bedroom and set the cooler by the nightstand. His sweet features were consumed with worry when he came back to the living room.

 

“Was that Dean?”

 

“Yeah, he and Sam haven’t found it yet, but they’re fine and they said they’d call if they need something.”

 

“Snow’s gettin’ higher, I hope it stops soon.”

 

“Me too…. Do you have enough food?” He knew it was a serious question and the answer was no, but he didn’t want to worry you. He started with seven bags, and had already consumed one on the way up to the cabin. He didn’t like drinking them in front of you, and it took a lot of prodding on your end but you had finally convinced him that it was perfectly alright with you. You saw it as a natural thing, for him anyway, but Sam and Dean were still unwelcoming of the thought. If he controlled himself, and limited his intake to one a day, he could make it a week. You didn’t know how much he’d packed and he refused to let you see, he was still embarrassed about it, why he was, you had no clue.

 

It had started getting dark outside and you were at the window every few minutes, looking out past the cars in the distance, you were partially waiting to see if the boys changed their minds, and also scanning for the beast. You only left the window to flip on the porch light and quickly reclaimed your spot. Benny came up behind you and softly kissed your neck, “Darlin’, you been at the window all evenin’. I made you some supper if you’re hungry.”

 

“You think they’re okay?”

 

“I’m sure they’re just fine.” He led you into the kitchen and you finally noticed the smell of soup along with the french bread you had smuggled into the supply bag. “It isn’t gumbo, but I think it’ll warm ya up just as good.” You helped yourself to a large bowl, and a warm piece of bread from the oven. He had already buttered and seasoned it just the way you liked it. You eagerly sipped the warm broth but took your time with the chicken and the other ingredients. He sat across from you but had nothing for himself.

 

“Aren’t you gonna eat?”

 

“Nah, I’ll be alright… I ain’t too hungry anyway.” His eyes wouldn’t meet yours, apparently finding the pattern of the tablecloth greatly captivating.

 

“Benny, look at me, please.” He reluctantly obliged, now seeing your worried expression, “You need to eat.”

 

“I’m fine, Chère.”

 

“You haven’t eaten a drop since the ride up here, and that was hours ago. Please eat something.” you pled in a soft tone.

 

“I don’t want to. And I don’t wanna be rude Darlin’ but I’m done talking about it.” His voice was as gentle as yours, but you knew there was no changing his mind.

 

You sighed, “Okay.”

 

After your dinner, the two of you slept in the bedroom, a gun close by and Benny on high alert, just in case the creature decided to drop by. He lay beside you, his wide chest pressed against your back and his arm beneath your head. Close to one in the morning, he managed to slip his arm out from under you and quietly make his way around the bed to his cooler near the nightstand. He pulled out one of the bags and went to the living room, watching the last remaining embers of the fire as he sipped the sweet liquid from the bag. He hated himself for doing so, but he had become accustomed to eating regularly now since he’d been around you. You were willing to help keep his supply stocked when he was unable to and you made sure he ate more than once a day to keep him strong and healthy. In his opinion you were just spoiling him, but it made you feel better and that was worth it to him.

 

Around eight the next morning, after you’d woken up enough to notice he was no longer at your side, you tiptoed to the doorway and saw him fast asleep on the couch. You smiled to yourself and glanced towards his cooler. Curiosity may have killed the cat, and the Winchester, but you couldn’t help yourself. You tilted the lid back as quietly as you could manage, and your shoulders fell. His name left your lips on a sigh when you saw the five meager bags left inside. You scampered to the window, nearly another foot and a half of snow had fallen overnight and odds are, the four of you would be up here until it stopped, given that baby couldn’t drive in these conditions, and Dean wasn’t fond of risking his precious car.

 

You put on a few layers of shirts and pants, finishing off with jeans, boots, and Benny’s thick jacket. You sat beside your sleeping vampire and kissed his cheek, nuzzling him and peppering him with more kisses until he awoke. “Mornin’ Handsome.” You purred.

 

“Where are you all dressed up to go?” He mumbled, assessing your multiple layers.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m just gonna go to that little river behind the cabin, I’ll be back in a few, okay?”

 

“Gimme a couple minutes and I’ll go with ya, keep you from fallin’ in.”

 

You kissed him once more, trailing your fingers along his jawline. “Keep resting, I’ll be fine, I promise. I have my gun and two blades.” In the kitchen you clattered pots and pans around, trying to find some large ones. You settled on what looked like a stock pot and found some old two liter pop bottles, storing them in your boho bag along with the rope you always kept, you headed out the front door. The wind and snow bit your skin harshly and instantly chilled you to the bone as you made your way the sixty or so feet to the river’s edge. You cautiously inched your way down to the water, extremely conscious of every foothold you created. The last thing you needed is to fall in freezing cold water, while a monster roamed the area. The water crashed against the rocks that lay in its path, and you pulled the rope from your bag, tying it tightly to the handles of the stock pot. Judging the current and what you could see of the river bed, you knelt and threw the pot into the deepest part you managed to find. It filled quickly and you stood to retrieve it, spilling as little as possible. The pot aside, you filled the bottles and hurried back to the cabin, the cold water already making you lose feeling in your fingertips.

 

The distance was short, as a crow flies, but the path on the ground weaved in and out of trees and brush. There was thicket all around and the snow made it go even slower. Outside of your breathing the world was mostly silent. Everything was tucked away for winter, even though it was only september. After ten feet or so of winding path, a branch snapped to your left. You stopped dead in your tracks, setting the pot down without a sound, and drew your gun. Listening intently, a light whisper surrounded you as if it came from every direction. It chanted in a low demonic growl. “Tailypo… Tailypo--” You rapidly checked every direction, trying to find a dark shape among the vast white of the forest.

 

“I don’t have it, you ugly son of a bitch.” The harshness of the air making you pant. Eyes came into view ahead of you, partnered with the gruesome features of its dark face. You aimed for where you figured it’s body to be and it screeched in pain, retreating back into the flurry it emerged from. You picked up the pot and hurried through the winding trail. When you reached the cabin, Benny was on the porch. You could tell he’d been scenting for you and he visibly relaxed when you came into his line of sight.

 

“You alright, I heard your gun.”

 

“I’m fine. I saw it down by the river’s edge. Here, take this.” You huffed, handing him the stock pot, which was surprisingly still full apart from the top inch or so. “I didn’t see much, but what I did see was even worse than dad told me.” You lit the stove and dug out the other big pot you’d found, lighting the burners and starting the water to boil. You grabbed the walkie, and called the boys, calming them when they frantically answered saying they heard a gunshot. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. I got a shot in, I think I wounded it’s leg but all I could see was its face.”

 

“We’ll head back as soon as we can tunnel out of this damn cabin” Dean assured, “You guys good until then?”

 

“Yeah, I’m more worried about you two. Is there still enough food in Sam’s bag?”

 

“Yeah, he packed a bunch of healthy crap.” He complained, and in the background you could hear Sam defending his food. “We found a full storm cellar out back with canned food too.”

 

“Just be careful, it’s out there somewhere and it's pissed off now.”

 

“We will. We’ll check in again before dark.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> not much to say with this one, except that I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

 

Four days. It had been four days since you and the guys had gone to the cabins. Sam and Dean were still snowed in and so were you and Benny. He had been trying to ration but it was getting harder, the snow showed no sign of letting up and he had one bag left. One on the car ride up, one the first night, one on the second day, two on the third, and one today. You poured all that was left of the water you’d collected the second day into jars and water bottles for yourself, and Benny if he wanted it. You didn’t even know if he needed the water, but just in case, you left some for him. “I’m tired of sitting here. We should go look for Tailypo too, The boys haven’t had any luck and we’re running out of firewood.”

 

“I ain’t lettin’ you go out and freeze to death, I don’t get cold like you do and I see better at night. I can go.”

 

“No, I’m not gonna stay here and be worried to death for you while you’re out fighting something you’ve never seen. You haven’t been eating enough either, that’s another factor to worry about.”

 

“I’ve been eatin’ fine.”

 

“No you haven’t, I know you only have one bag left.” You confessed, sighing and looking away out of guilt. “I looked in your cooler that morning before I went out to get extra water.”

 

He sat you on the couch and tilted your head up to look him in the eyes. “I’ve gone without food before, and for a lot longer. I don’t like it, but I should be fine.” He brushed his thumb along your cheek. “You’ve been spoilin’ me, Chère.”

 

“Benny, if you need to eat, I--”

 

“Don’t even go down that road, I’m not feedin’ on you. I can’t hurt you like that, Suga’.”

 

“I’m sure a couple teeth won’t hurt that bad. I’ve had a knife in my ribs, and I’ve been tortured before… You will  _ not _ hurt me.”

 

“No.” He growled. You could see hurt in his eyes, you could see the disappointment in himself for wanting to consider, you could see his worry of how your brothers would react if they found out. If you didn’t get out soon, he’d starve, and you weren’t about to lose him. The two of you sat in silence. Feeling too guilty to talk, you stood quietly and ran your fingers through your hair.

 

“Um, I’ll go get search for some… Firewood or something. I guess.”

 

“Wear my coat too.”

 

Outside the world was still silent, the wind had stopped and you wandered past the cars, kicking snow with your boots and clearing a path from the cabin. There was a shed halfway down the drive, and it was stocked with kindling, crisp wood, and a wheelbarrow. As you filled the wheelbarrow, your mind drifted to Benny and decided you decided that if he got too hungry you wouldn’t give him a say in the matter. You loved him, and couldn’t bear the thought of losing another loved one. He was your safe place, or that’s how you saw him at least. Once the wheelbarrow was full, you straightened up and popped your back. About twenty feet away, a tree caught your eye, and you took your knife from its sheath. The tree had long, deep gashes along the trunk. The closer you got, the larger the claw marks grew and when you were directly in front of it, you pressed a bare palm over raw engravings. They were old, but they were fresh enough to cause uneasiness. The longest one reached roughly two inches past your middle finger, and the lowest reaching one, rested just below the curve of your wrist. The tree top was bare apart from one thick branch. It wasn’t anything grand, but it was enough to support a fair sized creature.

 

You pushed the wheelbarrow up the cleared path of the driveway and called for Benny, He came out and offered to bring the wood in while you warmed up by the fire. When you sat on the couch, something beneath it caught your eye. Pulling it into view, you saw Benny’s last blood bag and kicked it back under, knowing he had tried to hide it. You hung your head, burying it in your hands. Benny brought in the last load of wood, and smiled down at you. “Warmin’ up?”

 

“Uh huh, thanks for keeping the fire going.” You didn’t smile or make eye contact, and he knew something was wrong.

 

“What is it, Chère?”

 

“Come outside with me, I wanna show you what I found.”

 

He followed down the drive, and he was as captivated by the marks as you were. “We should get Sam and Dean on the walkies, tell ‘em that thing seems to be favorin’ us.”

 

“Maybe, you and I could kill it.”

 

“Better to have more men than not enough, Suga’.” He encircled you in his muscular arms, and tucked you close to his side. You looked up and met his eyes, smirking deviously. “Do I even wanna know what little wheels are turnin’ in that pretty head o’ yours?” You bolted out of his grasp and ducked behind the car, he stopped in confusion and laughed. “Darlin’, I know where you headed.” He stalked around the impala and moved to grab you by the waist, when you popped up on the other side of his truck and threw a snowball hitting him square in the back.

 

“Except you can’t smell me, ‘cause I wore your jacket earlier. And I’m awesome.” You winked and ducked back behind his truck. He tried again to trap you, but you got away, this time coating his arm with snow. “Two points for Mary.” You laughed, darting around the front of the impala and right into his grasp. He planted a handful of snow on top of your head and a deep laugh rumbled through his chest, the steam of your laughs mixing in the chilled air.

 

“I think I won this round.” He bragged pressing a rough kiss to you cheek and scooped up bridal style. “Ya know, Darlin’, I think you’d make the prettiest little snow angel, don’t you.”

 

You clung to his neck as tightly as tight as you could manage and shrieked, “Benjamin Lafitte, don’t you dare put me down in this snow.”

 

“Aww, Sweetheart, my name sounds so pretty rollin’ off your tongue. But I’m still gonna set ya down.” He set you down wiggling in his arms, and laughed, pushing a small drift of snow onto your stomach. You shot up from the cold ground and practically tackled him, laying on his chest and smooshing the snow from your shirt between you. He held you tight and your hair fell loose around his face. He tucked it behind your ear and clutched a handful of hair at the nape of your neck. Benny pressed his lips tightly to yours and held you in place. Your hand came up to cup his cheek and you moaned, deepening the kiss. He pulled you back enough to allow you air, and his name left your lips in a hushed sigh. Kissing you once more, Benny seized his cap from where it had fallen in the snow, and placed on your snow dusted head.

 

All too quick, the two of you were back inside and trying to get a hold of the boys. After five minutes of no luck, you gave up, instead deciding to dig a book from your duffle bag and read by the fire. You sat cross legged on the hard floor, quickly losing any sense of the real world as you became more and more enthralled by each word. You were so distracted that you hadn’t noticed Benny coming up behind you until he draped a blanket over your shoulders and handed you a new shirt. “You should get outta that wet sweater, Darlin’. Last thing we need is you catchin’ your death o’ cold.”

 

You smiled softly, and took the thick sweater from his hand. Scampering into the bathroom, you shed your favorite light blue sweater and burrowed into the fluffier black one. You thought it may have been the one you packed, your ‘lazy time’ sweater as you liked to call it. But once it was on, you realized it was too roomy to be yours, and the scent scent surrounding you wasn’t anything from the bunker. It was spicy, with little accents of musk, vetiver and cedarwood. It was gentle on your senses and it wrapped you completely in safety, you had no doubts that it was Benny’s. The bottom hem stretched down to your mid thigh and walked timidly back into the living room, he was sat on the couch rubbing his forehead, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, Suga’, I’m fine… Just thinkin’.” He hummed in pleasure when he took in your appearance. “Mmm, you look pretty wearin’ my sweater.” He held out his hand, which you happily took, and he pulled you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I’m sorry I got upset earlier, Chère. I just… I know I’m a monster, but I’m crazy ‘bout you girl, and I don’t ever wanna hurt you.”

 

“Benny, I don’t mean to knock your street cred--”

 

“My what?” You could see was genuinely confused and you had to remind yourself that he hadn’t really been topside for half of a century, apart from the little time he spent after helping Dean.

 

“Credit, like amount of respect you get from everyone. For example, me and my brothers versus other hunters in the life.”

 

“Ahh, I get ya.”

 

“I don’t mean to make you seem cuddly and fluffy but… You’re not a monster. Not to me anyway. I’ve seen monsters and most of them don’t have half the conscious you do. That thing we’re hunting out there, that’s a monster. I know that if you wanted to, you could kill me no problem, but I also know that you won’t. You’re a good man.” You leaned in and kissed his cheek, pressing your forehead to his. 

 

Just off to the side of the cabin, you heard a crashing noise, your eyes shot to his and you hopped up, grabbing your machete and pistol from the bedroom. You both hurried outside and everything was still. “You go right I go left?” you offered, handing him the machete and he nodded, parting ways. You slithered around the side of the house and saw the metal cans knocked onto their sides, the cover of the small nook that held the firewood was also destroyed. You stilled, trying to hear anything, and over Benny’s audible steps you were able to discern the sound of something stalking behind you. Just as you turned, you were forced to the ground, landing on your stomach. Heavy weight fell on top of you and large claws wrapped around your wrists. A growl resonated through your ears and hot breath coated the back of your neck in a thin sticky layer. It was too heavy for you to force it off of you and the hand with your gun was pinned tightly, its claws having dug into the earth when it landed.

 

It hissed, and it’s voice came out in a harsh crackling tone. It sounded as though it hadn’t spoken in years, “Tailypo...Tailypo.” Its face was thin and its dark skin was stretched tightly over its features, giving it an even more demonic appearance. 

 

“Benny!” You writhed under it, trying desperately to throw it off of you. It reared up, and you took advantage enough to roll to your back and face it. It struck you with a large paw, leaving a long gash in your cheek.

 

“Who has got my tail?” it clamped its teeth shut with an angry clicking noise, you heard Benny yell from somewhere to close your eyes. You obeyed, mostly in fear of seeing your own death. In the darkness, the chill of the winter air was cut by hot splatter against your eyelids and undamaged cheek. Heavy weight crushed you and you kept your eyes sealed. The weight rolled to one side and you were lifted into strong arms. Benny’s baby blues were the first thing you saw, and you smiled, recoiling at the burning it caused in your cheek. He set you onto the couch and went to your bag, coming back with your first aid kit.

 

“I’m gonna get you fixed up, but it’s gonna hurt. He got your cheek pretty good.”

 

“You killed it, right?”

 

“I hope so, its head landed about twenty feet from the rest of it.” He pressed an alcohol pad to your injury and you yelped, “Shh, shh, shh, I know Little Chère. This’ll make it better though, promise.”

 

You hissed in pain, “I know you’re helping, but I’m trying really hard not to hit you right now. It freakin’ burns.”

 

**“I know, just gotta get a little ointment on it. Then you can sleep it off.” He finished cleaning and bandaging your face, and the smaller scratches where it grabbed your wrists. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, urging you to get some rest, and you soon gave in. Promising to be awake before dinner since it was your turn to cook. **


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

You woke up to the feeling of fingers on your cheek, Benny’s soft touch inviting you to open your eyes. Sometime after you had fallen asleep, he had managed to slid under your head, letting it rest on his lap. You lay there enjoying his touch until your remembered that it was your turn for dinner. You shot to a sitting position and instantly regretted it because you had developed a pounding headache. It was dark out and there was no sign that the boys had come back to the cabin. “What time is it?” You mumbled, rubbing your forehead.

 

“‘Bout nine-thirty, according to the clock over there.”

 

“You should’ve woke me up.”

 

“You needed rest, Darlin’.” he brushed a loose strand behind your ear and got up to stoke the fire. He staggered a little and you noticed his mannerisms were off,  almost drunk.

 

“Are you okay.”

 

“Fine, just a little off right now.” He flashed you a smile, and it told he was lying.

 

“You’re hungry.”

 

“Nah--”

 

“Don’t lie to me. I’ve seen Dean get like this before and I’ve been that hungry before too.”

 

“That cat took it outta me is all. I’ll be fine, Suga’.”

 

You bee lined for the kitchen and drank nearly a liter of water. Over the next half hour, Benny hardly moved from his spot on the couch, taking slow cautious steps whenever he did, and you busied yourself in the kitchen drinking all the water you could, and doing little activities to get your blood pumping faster. Around ten you came out of the kitchen to see Benny lying with his cap over his face and his arm draped over the edge. “Benny.” You cooed. “Benny, Honey, wake up.” He reluctantly pulled the cap down and set his hand across your thigh.

 

“What’s wrong, Chère.”

 

"You need to eat... Please." 

 

"I already told ya no." 

 

"Benny. Please don't make me beg." You pulled your large sweater off, leaving only your thin tank top." 

 

"You're not gonna let up til I let you open a vein are ya?" 

 

"No, I'm a Winchester... I think you're familiar with how stubborn we are." You deadpanned.

 

"I ain't ever met anybody more stubborn than Dean." 

 

"You're looking at the one and only, honey plum." You winked. 

 

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and dragging himself to kneel beside the couch. He placed a hand on your wrist and pulled you to sit in front of him.  His hands traveled slowly up and down your legs, massaging you tenderly. "I don't wanna feed off you, but if I am goin' to, I want you to listen to me, Alright?" 

 

"Okay." 

 

"I want you to lay down and get comfortable, hang your arm over the edge like I was laying earlier. I'll fight as hard as I can to keep a hold of myself, but if I take you much, you have to make me stop. Even if that means killin' me." 

 

"I'm not killing you... don't worry about me, we can cross that bridge if we get there." He nodded and helped you lie on the couch, positioning your arm just how he wanted it. He massaged your arm and ran his thumb over the area just above the bandages on your wrists. 

 

"Right here okay, Chère?" 

 

"it’s fine." His pressed a kiss to the spot and his fangs came out, sinking into your arm with a slight burning sensation. You stared at the ceiling, clenching your jaws at the pain, focusing on keeping your breathing steady. After a few seconds you had talked yourself down enough to be able to look over at your arm. The entire time he fed, he rubbed his thumbs in little circles while holding your arm in place, you could tell he was trying to calm you, and himself. Out of bravery, you reached over and stroked his cheek, your touch visibly relaxing him. 

 

He fed slowly, making sure that he didn't take too much too quickly. When he finished you felt a little dizzy, but it wasn't bad. You had felt worse during migraines and you still functioned through those. He retracted his fangs and laved his tongue over the puncture marks, licking away any drop of blood. He placed a pillow beneath your head and went to the kitchen, coming back with water and your first aid kit. 

 

He cleaned and wrapped your arm, handing you the bottle to drink and helping you to sit up. He draped his arm around your shoulders, tucking you close to his side and kissing your head. “I’m sorry, Suga’.”

 

“Do you feel any better?” 

 

“A lot better. I didn’t know you were AB negative.”

 

“Yeah. I donated blood once when I was younger and they told me it was pretty rare. Like one percent of the U.S. or something.”

 

“AB negative’s my favorite… But I’ve never tasted any like yours.”

 

“Was it good?” You looked up to him with a childlike innocence and curiosity, and he chuckled.

 

“It was perfect, Little Chère. Tasted sweet, like the wild honeysuckle I used to drink straight from the flower when I was little, back when I was human. It also had a nice little bitter edge to it.”

 

“Hmmm. I always just assumed it tasted rusty to vamps, you know like it does for everyone else.”

 

“Vampirism does something to you, makes blood taste a bit different to everyone, but no matter who for, it always tastes good. Makes it easier to drink.”

 

“Makes sense… Did you get enough?”

 

“Plenty.”

 

You shrugged off his arm and went to the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of Jack and a bottle of water, burrowing back into your original seat. “Good, ‘cause I want some whiskey.” You drank the water first, helping to rehydrate your bloodstream, then cracked the seal on the whiskey.

 

The radio sounded and Dean’s voice crackled over the speaker. “Mary, Benny, You guys there? You better not be doin’ something I’d do.”

 

You scampered to the radio, “We’re right here, Dean. Safe and sound, and since he’s just that amazing and wonderful, Benny already killed Tailypo.”

 

“Yeah he told us you got smacked around by it, and that it was dead. We called earlier while you were out.”

 

“Oh… So what’s the new plan. Are you guys snowed in?”

 

“No, we’ve got enough food and stuff to make it back to you guys and the snow is starting to melt pretty good. If it keeps going like this Baby should be able to make it out tomorrow morning.”

 

“You guys headed back tonight?”

 

“Sam wants to, but I think we should just stay here tonight. It’s already dark out.”

 

“That sounds good. See ya tomorrow, Sleep tight, love ya, over and out.” You dropped the walkie onto the table and smiled at Benny, “One more night with no brothers.”

 

“Better get all my cuddlin’ up to you done tonight I suppose.”

 

“I suppose you should.” You leaned in to kiss him, and he pulled you to straddle his lap, splaying a hand on your back and bringing the other to grasp the hair at the back of your head. His tongue ventured across your bottom lip and you permitted him entrance, he deepened the kiss, his tongue gaining dominance quickly over yours. You moaned and felt him smile against your lips, pulling back and allowing you air.

 

“Mary, I know I’m a monster and that I ain’t exactly a prince charming, but I’m crazy ‘bout you, Sweetheart.” He dropped his eyes from yours and you cupped his face, bringing him back to look at you. “Chère… I understand if you say no, but… I still gotta ask… Would you ever consider... goin’ steady with me, bein’ my girl?”

 

“Benny,” You blushed, at his old fashioned phrasing, “Of course I’ll be your girl.” You crashed your lips to his and he eagerly returned the favor, laying you back on the couch and kissing you with soft passion. 

 

“I know you’re a hunter and life is fast, but I wanna take things slow. I wanna enjoy every second with you, Sweetheart.”

 

“I like that plan.”


End file.
